In the field of machining, it is necessary to measure the dimensions of a work piece, such as the diameter, the thickness, and the linear length. It is also necessary to use a measuring device for the inspection of these dimensions to make sure that predetermined tolerances are met. In general, the internal and external dimensions of surfaces of a work piece and the lateral distances along the work piece have been measured by calipers, micrometers, and rulers. Each measurement must be made separately.